


It's Done

by Radicalkay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sex, but at the very end, but i didnt want to, con artist, harry and niall run a bakery, i could have made this a chapter fic, im done tagging things sorry, its almost cute for a while, its not a big part of the story, ive had this idea for a while just go with it, liam and zayn are hit men, louis is like a bigshot, sorta - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicalkay/pseuds/Radicalkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only three people Zayn's ever even liked all turn out to be someone they're not</p><p>-or-</p><p>Zayn is a hitman and he's hired to kill Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> i could have made this longer but i didnt because i only like writing oneshots oops. hope you like it

“I have a job for you”

 

Cupping his phone between his ear and his shoulder, Zayn scrubbed soap against his palm, frowning when the blood plastered to his skin refused to budge. “Give me a name and a figure. You know I don’t half-ass things.”

 

He could almost see the sickly smile on Louis Tomlinson’s face. “His name’s Liam Payne. And you know I pay well darling, I’ll double what you got last time.”

_Hm, he might actually have enough to buy a small island now. He’d always wanted private property._

 

“He lives right outside London, he’s going to Uni there, I need you to get close to him and then wipe him out. You’ll be posing as a kid, English major, interested in art; the usual.” Why change perfection right? The best covers were the ones that were already half-truths, it was easy to be someone you almost were.

 

“I’m assuming you’re flying me out there?”

 

Louis’s tight sigh echoed across the line.

 

@@@

 

_“I don’t want him to know it’s coming”_

_“Oh don’t worry sir, I’m the best at what I do.”_

 

@@@

 

Tugging a beanie down over his ears, Zayn cursed winter to the high heavens. Who really fucking needed snow, or cold, or ice. None of it was pleasant in the slightest.

 

What was really pleasant, was watching life slide out of someone’s eyes, their soul dimming as blood poured out onto the ground. Having that much power; that’s what Zayn loved.

 

Ducking into the coffee shop he was meant to be working at, the caramel-eyed man slid behind the counter (and into his persona) as he knocked shoulders with the fun-loving Irishman behind the register. “Morning Niall.” Grinning good-naturedly, the bottle-blonde bit down on the pastry he’d probably nicked from the backroom.  “If you eat all of our product, we wont be able to sell any of it you know.” He just shrugged, “I’m making sure there not anything wrong with it!”

 

“He’s already eaten like five don’t listen to him.” Harry snapped, storming out of the back room, flour up to elbows. “Make sure he stays out here and actually does his job, I already have to make another batch!”

 

Making faces behind the curly-haired lad’s back, Niall straitened up when Harry whirled on him, green eyes flashing dangerously. “I’ll make you clean the loo.”

 

“You _wouldn’t!_ ” Niall gasped, sounding scandalized. “You work for me Horan, remember that.” Pouting, the blue-eyed boy stuffed the rest of his pastry in his face and hopped off the counter.

_Zayn would be lying if he said he didn’t like the two employees, he only hoped they didn’t get in his way. It would be a shame to kill them._

 

At 9 o’clock on the dot, the doe eyed boy with an easy smile strolled into the bakery. “Morning!” Zayn chirped. “What can I get for you darling?”

 

Cheeks flushing, the taller boy fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist. “Oh um, just a hazelnut coffee and um,” glancing at the counter, he bit his lip, “I really don’t need it but I’ll take a raspberry pastry too.” Taking in the extremely fit lad in front of him, rippling arms and a hint of a six back under his shirt, Zayn snorted. “I’m pretty sure it wont hurt you love.”

 

If anything, he blushed deeper. Scuttling around the counter, Zayn talked as he worked. “I’ve seen you in here a few times, you take any classes around here?”

 

“Yeah, I’m majoring in engineering; you?” Plopping the steaming coffee on the counter, he nodded slightly. “Major in Lit, taking some art classes on the side.” Taking the card he swiped it and handed it back with a bright smile. “M’ Zayn by the way, maybe I’ll see you around?”

 

Looking taken aback, the brown-eyed boy let a slow grin curled over his cheeks. “Liam, and yeah, I hope so.”

 

Niall crowed aggravatingly when the door swung closed. (“Oh he was right fit Zayn, I know what you’re doing!”)

 

 _I’m eliminating a target_.

 

@@@@@@@

 

It became a thing, the two of them would chat a bit when Liam came in, and finally after two week of dancing around each other Zayn asked the other boy on a date. “There’s a new movie coming out Friday, action I think; you wanna go?” It didn’t take much convincing. _This guy’s so innocent. I almost feel bad._ Then he remembered the load of cash waiting for him after this job and he didn’t feel so bad anymore. _Plus Louis’s letting me mess with him; he does know how I love to play._

 

He pretended to spend the rest of the week on edge, glaring at Harry and Niall when they poked fun at him, howling about how they were terrible friends and he was never telling them about his love life again.

 

Zayn did have to admit Liam looked very hot when he showed up at his apartment at 7 o’clock, pressed plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows and washed out jeans slung low at his hips.

 

“So, tell me about you.” Licking the grease of his fingers, Zayn pushed his pizza around his plate. “Nothing much to tell really.” He admitted. “I had a pretty average home life to be honest, nothing too extraordinary. Stay at home mom in Bradford, three younger sisters. I wanted to go into singing, but that hasn’t worked out, so I figured I’d get a degree so I could be a teacher maybe.” Humming slightly, Liam chewed thoughtfully. “My life was pretty average as well I guess. Wanted to be a fireman for a bit, now I don’t really know what I want to do but engineering sounds pretty good I guess.”

 

They exchanged stories, memories, things that made them laugh, things that made them cry. (How much of it was true, Zayn wasn’t really sure. He’d lost track of the real and the dreams.) He insisted on paying for dinner _and_ the movie, which drove Liam crazy to no end, (“At least let me split it, come on!” “You’ll just have to owe me a date.”)

 

The film was mediocre at best, but Zayn considered it a victory when in the dim lighting of the theatre, lights flashing across their eyes Liam leaned over and kissed him, slow and sweet, one hand cupping the back of his head to pull the dark-eyed boy closer. _Right where I want him_.

 

@@@@@@@

 

_“I’ve got him sir. How soon should I end it?”_

_“At your discretion, you can mess around for a bit it you want, I know you like that.”_

_He smirked._

 

@@@@@@@

 

If he was really honest with himself, Zayn could have killed him right then and there and been done with the whole job.

 

But he was a sucker for stories, for tragedies. He liked to string them along and then watch their gaze turn from shocked to horrified when he put a bullet through their head, or sliced their neck open.

 

And Louis had told him to get close, and Zayn was a bit curious as to why his employer wanted this guy gone. He seemed perfectly normal, down-to-earth and blissfully unaware of anything bad in the world. _Maybe he pissed him off in high school, who knows._

So he kept it going, a week, two weeks. Liam fascinated him in a way a mark never had before.  Niall and Harry wouldn’t let up, teasing him relentlessly about _being in love_ and _whens the wedding?_

 

_More like whens the funeral?_

It was almost cute how Liam would meet him after class, bubbling over with questions about his day and almost always clutching a new drink that he wanted Zayn to try, (“You work in a coffee shop and you only drink black coffee, some on you need to broaden your horizons!”) Most of them were far too sweet and Zayn could usually distract Liam with a kiss and dump the shit in the nearest bush.

 

He was guilty of always having Liam’s drink ready when he got there (always 9 am on the dot, not a second before or a second after), and Harry complained he was just as bad as Niall with all the free pastries he would slip the other boy. “Do you know how much money I’ve lost now that I hired you two?” wagging a spatula in front of Zayn’s nose, eyes narrowed. “Too much money, I’ve lost too much money because you guys _eat all the damn goods!”_

 

This might actually be the longest con Zayn had ever run because every time he went to _kill_ Liam, the other boy would do something sickeningly sweet, like show up to take him home when he started pouring down rain on the walk back from work, or make him cookies just _because,_ (“I wasn’t doing anything last night, I just figured I’d bring you some!”)

 

If he wasn’t supposed to be assassinating the guy, Zayn might actually say he was in love with him. _Fuck._

 

Curled up on his couch in his shit-hole apartment, tapping away on his computer, he started when someone knocked at his door. Stretching, he casually grabbed the gun sitting on his table and tucked it in the waistband of his jeans. “Liam?” Shuffling uncertainly, he rocked back and forth on his heels. “I brought Chinese I wasn’t sure if you’d eaten you didn’t answer my texts-“

 

A warm grin breaking over Zayn’s face, he closed the gap between them with a kiss, feeling the other boy melt under him. “It’s fine Li, come on in.”

 

Trying to be discreet, he slipped the gun under his counter as he fished around for plates and silverware. “How was class?” Groaning, Liam pulled at his hair. “Awful, really awful. I have to switch majors I really suck at engineering.”

 

“You’ll get it babe, it’ll be fine.” Knocking ankles under the table, he fought down the odd feeling bubbling in his stomach when Liam smiled back at him gratefully. “I’ve never been this bad at a subject before, it’s a bit weird honestly. I figured since it was math but-“ He shrugged nonchalantly.

 

They moved from the kitchen to the couch, Zayn’s leg propped up on Liam’s thigh, talking animatedly about something stupid that had happened in class the day before- when suddenly Liam was all over him. Zayn was not complained about this turn of events.

 

Surging back into the kiss, he moaned when Liam bit at his lip, slipping his tongue into Zayn’s mouth and pinning his arms above his head. Pulling back, panting slightly, brown eyes gazed at him in wonder before biting at his neck, kissing and sucking dark marks over Zayn’s collarbone. “Get- you’re- get this off.” He groaned, ripping the smaller boy’s shirt off, his following not long after.

 

Liam seemed to already _know_ where all Zayn’s sweet spots were, rolling a nipple in one had while his bit playfully at the other before alternating, hands gripping his waist so hard Zayn was _sure_ there would be bruises in the morning. And _Liam was grinding down on his, his mouth hot and slick as he kissed his way down Zayn’s stomach, fumbling with his zipper for a moment before he had everything off, staring at Zayn like he was the most beautiful thing in the world._

 

Taking his already-hard cock between his cherry-red lips, Liam made sure Zayn could see him when he went down, sliding over him in smooth strokes, hands keeping him from rolling his hips up into his mouth. Moaning when Liam pulled off with a pop before taking him all in, choking when he hit the back of his throat. The vibrations sent through Zayn nearly sent him over the edge, but he held himself together.

 

“Want- want you inside of me.” He managed to get out, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Liam shrugged his pants off and flipped Zayn over. Biting the couch pillow to keep from screaming when Liam shoved two fingers into him without _any fucking preparation,_ he rolled back against him, letting out breathy little moans as Liam stretched him out.

 

“Condom?” Gesturing to his jacket, Zayn pumped himself quickly as Liam dug through his pockets, letting out a small cry when he finally found it and tore it open. “Lube?” Zayn shook his head, _god he just needed Liam inside of him fuck._

 

“Don’t need it, just need you inside of me _please._ ” He paused for a second, looking torn. “I don’t want to hurt you-“

 

“ _Liam!”_

 

He didn’t need anymore convincing, flipping Zayn back over so he could see his face when he slid inside, kissing him slowly as he thrust forward, slowly at first but faster when Zayn bucked up to meet him, rolling his hips upwards to meet Liam. “Th-this okay?”

 

“Stop talking and fuck me.”

 

Growling, Liam pounded into him, filling Zayn up _so fucking good and the filthy stream of words pouring out of Liam’s mouth would have shocked the other boy if he wasn’t to concentrated on how fucking amazing this felt how was he supposed to kill him when he fucked this good-_

 

The settled into a rhythm, _rocking back and forth in the almost dark on the shit couch that sounded like it was falling apart_ ; Zayn reached down to stroke himself again, and when he came Liam’s name fell from his lips.

 

@@@@@@@

 

_“We thought it was only one, but now its both of them sir. Should we eliminate them?”_

_“Yes, yessir.”_

@@@@@@@

 

It took a lot to catch Zayn off guard, probably a side effect of being an assassin. When he woke up in the morning, Liam’s arms still wrapped around him ( _They’d moved to the bed at some point)_ , nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All he knew was now it was time; he had to end this.

 

Watching the other boy sleep, he gulped nervously. _He was cute when he slept._

 

Slipping out Liam’s grip, Zayn pulled on a pair of shorts and padded over to his drawer, sighing when he let his fingers curl around the cold handle of his gun. Twisting a silencer onto it, he turned slowly.

 

He didn’t expect to see Liam’s bright eyes glaring back at him.

 

He didn’t expect to see a gun trained on him.

 

For a few seconds they just stayed there, _(it felt like an eternity)_ but it was Liam who spoke first. “You were hired to kill me.” His tone was smooth, cold, nothing like it had been a few hours ago. “And you me apparently.” Zayn responded swiftly. _His hands were shaking why were his hands shaking._

 

“It was all an act then?” He finally forced out, his blood running cold when Liam’s mouth quirked into a devilish smile. “Love is for children Malik. Did you really thing I _loved_ you?” Liam cackled, a maniac laugh that chilled Zayn to the very bone. “You were a job, a _target_ , Zayn. I do love to play with things before I kill them.”

 

Before he could pull the trigger, Zayn shot him. Not in the heart, but in the shoulder. _Finish the job, finish the job._ But he couldn’t so instead he ducked out of his room, sprinting down the hallway and skidding to a stop when two familiar faces knocked down his door.

 

“Guys what are you doing here Liam’s-“ he froze when they both aimed guns at him, eyes grim and mouths fixed in determination. _Is nobody who they seem to be today?_ “Agents Styles and Horan, FBI, Zayn Malik we’re taking you in.”

 

“ _They hell you are.”_ He snarled, shooting Harry in the leg and shoving Niall out of the way, diving through his door just as Liam was making his way out of his room, a murderous gleam in his eye. Two gunshots echoed down the hallway and Zayn’s heart stopped. _I liked them. Fuck the only three people I’ve ever liked in this entire career aren’t even who they say they are._

 

Not stopping to think, he threw the doors to the stairs open, racing down them as fast as he could. God he didn’t know when he started crying but now he couldn’t stop. He’d been stupid, so naïve to think that he could make this work. Part of him had hoped he could tell Liam the truth and they could run away together-( _Get in the car, get on the highway and get out of the country. Lay low, you have safe houses and money you’ll be fine)-_ He wasn’t sure when he’d decided he wasn’t going to kill Liam but now it seemed like it had been pretty obvious the entire time. It was just too perfect, too fucking perfect.

 

_Louis that bastard I bet he set me up fuck, fuck him._

 

Skidding to a stop by his car, he threw the door open- _and Liam caught his arm, shoving him up against the car, gun shoved under his chin._

 

“How did you catch up to me.” Zayn panted, willing himself to meet the cold eyes of the mark he’d fallen in love with. “I have my ways love.” Liam simpered, gaze hardened and unfeeling. Tears rolled down Zayn’s cheeks and he scrabbled to find hold of something, _anything._ “Please Li, Louis set us up we could turn on him, please I know you had to feel it I’ve never, never in my _life_ connected with someone like I did with you you’ve got to listen to me please Liam _please_ -“

 

_His finger tightened on the trigger._

_Blood sprayed across the car window._

_The man pulled a hood over his face and let the mark’s body drop to the ground, once beautiful eyes drained of life._

_A women screamed._

_He walked away._

_“It’s done.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i am so so sorry


End file.
